Cheat Paper
by ramenkuahsoda
Summary: Ini tentang Song Yunhyeong dan Jung Chanwoo yang dilatarbelakangi selembar kertas contekan saat detik-detik terakhir ulangan Sejarah yang mengerikan. it's yunchan ( yunhyeong x chanwoo) iKON fanfiction


**C**heat** P**aper

**by: **ramenkuahsoda

**disclaimer: **bukan siapa-siapanya ikon

**warning: **boys love, cheesy, typo(s)

**.**

**.**

"Siapa pengawasnya?" Seulgi bertanya khawatir, sedangkan yang ditanya—Kim Hanbin hanya menggeleng pasrah. semua yang menunggu jawaban sang ketua kelas pun sudah mulai dapat menyimpulkan siapa-pengawas-untuk-ulangan-sejarah hari ini dari raut wajah Hanbin.

Oh, tidak. sepertinya ini buruk.

"Choi Seunghyun seongsaengnim,"

dan kemudian terdengar teriakan frustasi dari seluruh penghuni kelas 11 B.

kecuali satu orang, si juara kelas bertahan sejak kelas sepuluh.

Song Yunhyeong, si cowok keren, tampan, dan pintar yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, duduk rapi di barisan pojok kiri paling belakang sambil memainkan pulpennya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanwoo membenci pelajaran sejarah. Menurutnya sejarah itu membosankan dan ocehan panjang lebar Kim Junmyeon seongsaengnim—guru Sejarah yang terkenal kalem dan disukai murid-murid cewek itu—kerap kali terdengar seperti nyanyian penghantar tidur bagi Chanwoo—bukan hanya dia saja sih, murid cowok yang lain juga sama sepertinya. Tapi hanya Chanwoo yang berani terang-terangan tidur dikelas saat pelajaran Kim Junmyeon seongsaengnim itu. Alasan lain, Chanwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus mencari tahu kehidupan orang-orang di masa lampau—sedangkan ia sendiri belum tentu akan menjadi deretan orang-orang yang akan menjadi bagian dari sejarah entah itu lima puluh tahun kedepan atau seratus tahun kedepan.

ah, mungkin ia akan menjadi bagian dari sejarah nantinya—diingat sebagai Jung Chanwoo yang selalu tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah.

haha.

tapi kali ini ia harus mendapat nilai tinggi—for your information, disemester tiga, Chanwoo hampir saja terlempar dari ranking 10 besar hanya karena Sejarah. padahal ia termasuk murid pandai di bidang yang lain, seperti pelajaran Bahasa Asing misalnya.

kali ini ia harus mendapat nilai—paling tidak delapan puluh lima untuk pelajaran sejarah.

harus. demi menjadi bagian dari top 10. dengan cara apapun.

entah itu dengan cara browsing di google, atau mencontek pada Song Yunhyeong yang selalu dipuji Junmyeon seongsaengnim karena ke-kepo-annya, alias murid yang aktif bertanya.

Tapi untuk opsi terakhir, Chanwoo benar-benar gengsi untuk mencontek pada Yunhyeong, layaknya teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain yang seolah tak punya malu memohon-mohon pada Yunhyeong agar selalu melemparkan kertas contekan dua puluh menit sebelum waktu ulangan berakhir. ngomong-ngomong, sejak SMP, Chanwoo sudah menganggap Yunhyeong itu sebagai salah satu saingan terberatnya. jadi, ia merasa benar-benar tak punya harga diri untuk mencontek pada lelaki yang Soojung bilang, mirip dengannya itu.

Tapi Chanwoo tidak yakin juga sih, untuk memilih opsi yang pertama. Bagaimanapun juga, pengawas mereka kali ini adalah Choi Seunghyun seongsaengnim, guru olahraga yang terkenal kejam dan berdarah dingin itu.

.

.

.

"Yunhyeong-ah, jangan lupa lemparkan kertas contekan padaku ya,"

"Aku juga!"

"Jangan lupakan aku, Song!"

Chanwoo menatap datar teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Untung saja Yunhyeong mau memberikan contekan, tapi bagaimana kalau contekan-contekan itu tidak benar? belajar dari pengalaman ulangan semester lalu, walaupun teman-temannya mengandalkan kertas contekan milik si pintar Yunhyeong, tetap saja nilai Sejarah mereka datar-datar saja.

heh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi," seorang lelaki berusia tiga puluh tahunan berjalan tegap memasuki ruang kelas 11 B. Itu Seunghyun seongsaengnim. Kelas yang tadinya begitu berisik mendadak diselimuti keheningan yang mencekam. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi sebuah kipas angin tua yang berputar lambat diatas kepala mereka. Hanbin selaku ketua kelas memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk membungkuk hormat pada Seunghyun seongsaengnim.

"baiklah, letakkan tas kalian diluar." perintah Seunghyun seongsaengnim dengan nada menuntut yang sangat kentara. semua murid mengangguk patuh dan meletakkan tas mereka di luar ruangan kelas. "Hanya ada buku kosong dan peralatan tulis diatas meja, jangan berani macam-macam atau aku akan mengeceknya. dan jangan ada handphone."

tuh kan, belum apa-apa sudah mengancam.

dan Chanwoo yang awalnya nekat ingin browsing pun mendadak sakit perut dan berjalan keluar meletakkan handphone-nya didalam tas.

pasrah.

.

waktu ulangan telah berjalan sekitar tiga puluh menit dalam keheningan—sesekali terdengar deheman-deheman yang disengaja dan juga bunyi pen correction yang dikocok. masalahnya adalah, dari empat puluh soal, Chanwoo hanya bisa menjawab lima dari semua itu. Chanwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya frustasi, dilihatnya Kim Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya tampak begitu santai sambil menggambar abstrak di atas meja. jelas saja orang itu santai, ia hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Yunhyeong. dan tanpa harus Chanwoo perhatikan satu-persatu, teman-temannya yang lainpun sama.

Yunhyeong duduk sejajar dengan Chanwoo dan tiga orang lain di barisan paling belakang. Yunhyeong duduk dipojok kiri, dan Chanwoo berada dipojok kanan. Chanwoo memperhatikan Yunhyeong yang saat itu sedang sibuk menulis disebuah kertas usang—yang Chanwoo yakini adalah jawaban—sambil sesekali melihat kearah Seunghyun seongsaengnim untuk berjaga-jaga.

.

.

.

dan beberapa saat kemudian semua murid dikelas bersorak gembira saat Seunghyun seongsaengnim tiba-tiba berlari kecil keluar ruangan untuk mengangkat sambungan telepon. suasana kelas mulai ribut kembali, dan rata-rata suara keributan itu memanggil Yunhyeong untuk segera melemparkan kertas keberuntungan mereka.

"Yunhyeong-ah, cepat! cepat!" suara Jiwon yang duduk dikursi paling depan adalah yang paling nyaring diantara mereka. Yunhyeong dengan sigap melemparkan gulungan kertas ditangannya ke arah Jiwon dan entah karena lemparan Yunhyeong tidak terlalu kuat, kertas itu justru mendarat di meja Hanbin yang duduk di belakang Jiwon—kemudian terjadilah adegan perebutan kertas contekan yang dilakonkan oleh double Kim itu. Yunhyeong melemparkan kertas-kertas contekan itu ke sembarang arah, ia benar-benar bingung karena teman-temannya memanggilnya dari berbagai arah.

sedangkan Jung Chanwoo, masih mempertahankan rasa gengsinya hanya berpura-pura berfikir sambil menatap datar lembar soal-soal Sejarah miliknya. waktu ulangan tersisa lima belas menit lagi dan masih ada dua puluh lima soal yang harus ia taklukkan.

Chanwoo meringis melihat soal-soal Sejarah yang kebanyakan menanyakan tentang tanggal dan tahun-tahun yang seolah akan segera memecahkan kepalanya. kalau begini jadinya, mana mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk Sejarah. dan Chanwoo menjadi cukup optimis ia benar-benar akan terlempar dari top 10 hanya gara-gara satu mata pelajaran.

Chanwoo sudah kelabakan dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis, ia hampir saja merobek lembar jawaban saking kesalnya. dan entah mendapat bisikan darimana, saat matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mata Yunhyeong, mulutnya bergerak untuk memanggil sosok itu.  
"Yunhyeong-ah," Chanwoo benar-benar tidak peduli lagi bagaimana ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan saingannya, ia harus mendapatkan nilai tinggi dalam mata pelajaran sejarah kali ini!

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunhyeong heran—tidak biasanya teman sekelasnya itu memanggilnya, biasanya kan Chanwoo selalu bersikap dingin padanya—yang Yunhyeong sendiri bingung apa alasannya. dan Yunhyeong sedikit banyak senang juga sih, karena...

ini rahasia.

karena Yunhyeong diam-diam menaruh hati pada pemuda Jung itu.

ehem.

* * *

masih mepertahankan mode gengsinya, Chanwoo membuka mulutnya lagi, "Aku tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk belajar sejarah tadi malam jadi—"

"Oh? kau mau jawaban sejarah juga?"

hancur sudah harga dirimu, Jung.

Chanwoo tidak mengangguk, ia kembali beralasan, "Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai, aku hanya ingin melihat punyamu sebagai perbandingan. aku sibuk tadi malam, jadi—"

"Oke, oke. tunggu sebentar ya?" Yunhyeong terlihat gugup dengan wajah memanas mengambil sebuah kertas tak terpakai dari laci mejanya. kemudian mulai menuliskan jawaban usang itu. dan Chanwoo benar-benar kesal saat dilihatnya Yunhyeong tersenyum aneh sambil menuliskan jawaban untuknya.

'Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan mentertawakanku,'

'aku pasti terlihat bodoh didepannya, aaargh'

* * *

"Seunghyun seongsaengnim datang!"

"Oh tidak! Seunghyun seongsaengnim datang!" murid-muridpun mendadak panik saat melihat Seunghyun seongsaengnim berjalan santai dengan wajah serius ke arah kelas mereka. seketika murid-murid dikelas 11B kelabakan menyimpan kertas contekan tersebut, ada yang menyimpannya di dalam sepatu, kaos kaki, celana, bahkan murid cewek ada yang menyimpannya didalam bra, saking paniknya.

"Chanwoo-ya, tangkap ini!" bisik Yunhyeong cepat, dan dengan gugup—karena Seunghyun seongsaengnim sudah berada didepan pintu—melemparkan gumpalan kertas jawaban tersebut ke arah Chanwoo.

dan Chanwoo sendiri—dengan wajah tegang sudah siap dengan pose menangkapnya.

tapi sayang disayang, karena Yunhyeong dalam keadaan panik, si pintar itu malah melemparnya terlalu jauh hingga jatuh tepat di luar jendela kelas yang terbuka yang berada disamping tempat duduk Chanwoo.

Yunhyeong terlihat menyesal dan menggumamkan maaf kepada Chanwoo tanpa suara.

Chanwoo mendesis frustasi, waktu ulangan tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. beberapa murid tampak sudah menyelesaikan soal-soal ulangannya dan satu demi satu sudah meninggalkan raung kelas—bahkan Yunhyeong juga sudah tidak ada ditempat duduknya. tak ada pilihan lain, Chanwoo harus mengambilnya sekarang juga.

Chanwoo meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar—sebagai alasan. awalnya Seunghyun seongsaengnim tidak mengizinkan karena waktu ulangan sudah hampir habis dan Chanwoo belum menyelesaikannya. tetapi pada akhirnya guru olahraga killer itu menganggukkan kepalanya memberi izin karena merasa kasihan melihat wajah memelas anak muridnya itu.

Chanwoo segera berlari ke belakang kelas, dan ia menghela napas lega melihat gumpalan kertas itu masih ada. Chanwoo segera mengambil kertas itu, kemudian menyimpannya didalam sepatu dan berlari menuju kelas.

Chanwoo berdebar-debar saat hendak membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut, dalam hati ia berteriak senang, 'akhirnya~' Chanwoo menyiapkan pulpen dan kertas jawabannya, ia sesekali melirik Seunghyun seongsaengnim untuk berjaga-jaga, dan tampaknya guru killer itu terlihat kewalahan menyusun lembar-lembar soal dan jawaban ulangan.

dengan cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang guru pengawas, pemuda Jung itu membuka gumpalan kertas usang tersebut di bawah mejanya.

dan Chanwoo tersedak salivanya sendiri dengan mata terbelalak kaget saat melihat tulisan di gumpalan kertas yang dilempar Song Yunhyeong itu.

apa-apaan?

'**Jung Chanwoo, ayo kita pacaran!'**

**OWARI**

* * *

**a/n** apa ini? entahlah. idenya aneh banget ya malah mengangkat realita jatuh bangun murid SMA dalam menjalani ulangan semester. maklum saya nya kehabisan ide, kepengen banget sok sok publish ff tapi gatau mau nulis apa.

dan se-gaje apapun ini saya minta keikhlasan kalian buat nge-review ya? serius, saya semangat publish ff yunchan lagi karena lihat review teman-teman di **Not Broken, Just Bent** review kalian adalah penyemangat saya kekeke

btw mari kita berteman sebagai sesama ikonstan HEHE follow aja ramenkuahsoda nanti cecel follback ^^

daah~ sampai bertemu lagi di fanfic-fanfic selanjutnya^^

with 200% Love

**cecel, ramen yang ketumpahan soda**


End file.
